Ignorance is Ed
by FanofDa'EdBoyz
Summary: It is Nazz's bithday party and everyone's invited, but when Double dee finds a diary in Nazz's back yard saying that the diary's owner likes one of the Eds, they spend the whole time trying to find out who is the object of her affection. It's done.
1. The Invitation

Hi! Hope you like this. Give reviews but this is my first fan fic so be honest. I want to write professionally one day. I don't own any thing that has to do with Ed, Edd, & Eddy the cartoon. I just gave them a new plot to squirm in.

Nazz was so excited her birthday was coming up! Thirteen! Could she believe, it a teenager! Her party was in a week and she couldn't wait to hand out the invites. It was summer and no one had anything to do so they were bound to come. But she had already told Kevin and Sarah that her B-day was coming. Most likely they would have told everyone. She raced downstairs, eager to go out side and hand them out.

"Not so fast young lady, don't forget your breakfast," Nazz's mom said from in the kitchen. Reluctantly Nazz put some bread in the toaster and took out some jam from the refrigerator.

"Are you handing out invitations for your party today?" asked her mom with her head being blocked by a cabinet door.

"Of course, I've got five invitations ready for the dudes," Nazz said popping her toast out on to a plate and started to spread jam on it with a butter knife.

"Five children! I thought you were inviting everyone! I have enough snacks and room for twelve kids for your party, including you. I already bought everything. Also you shouldn't leave people out, they might feel bad. Make more invitations won't you," her mother told her. Nazz's knife and clanged against the plate.

"You don't mean I have to invite…to my birthday party! I understand inviting some of the people I forgot but…it's going to be so not cool, dude," Nazz argued.

"I don't care if they are the least cool people on the planet you are going to have everyone at your party and that's final."

Eddy woke at the sound of his phone ringing. His phone, yah right, it was the house phone AND all the way down stairs. He didn't want to get out of bed. Just too tired. But it was this or Rolf's cursed phone, like there was a choice. In his pajamas and that weird bathing cap he sometimes sleeps in, he walked down stairs to answer the phone. For goodness sake, why couldn't his parents answer it?

"Hello?" he said in a very sleepy voice.

"Eddy! The most wonderful, spectacular, down right lucky thing has happened! It is, is, is, too good to be true!" came the shrill hyper voice from the other end. Eddy rolled his eyes. Double dee must have taught Ed to tie his shoes or something.

"Double dee, get to the point! It's early and I was SLEEPING," Eddy shouted into the phone.

"Oh, sorry I woke you. I do apologize, I know how irritating it is to be awaken so rudely," Double dee rambled.

"You're irritating! Just tell me want happened," Eddy said impatiently.

"Oh, right, sorry-

"Get on with it!" Eddy yelled again.

"I got invited to Nazz's birthday party next week!" Double dee replied as quickly as possible.

"Yah, me too!" came a voice in the background that was unmistakably Ed's.

"No fool'n?" asked Eddy seriously perking up. If Double dee and Ed were invited to Nazz's party that meant HE was invited to Nazz's party.

"Ed, get away from there! No, I'm completely serious Eddy. You are slobbering all over my ant farm! A miracle isn't it, Eddy. Imagine if you were an ant how big those strands of saliva would be to you! Eddy, I suggest you check your mailbox, that's where I found my invitation. Ed! Ants don't like rain! Eddy, I'll meet you at your house. Got to go," answered the stressed Ed boy torn between talking to Eddy and saving his precious ants from a certain drooling lump. He hung up.

With out a second to lose he raced upstairs in to his closet. He threw out he pajamas and ran out in his normal (same clothes he wears ever single DAY) clothes and rushed back downstairs. Ignoring his uncombed hair and his unbrushed teeth he burst out of his house and charged towards the mailbox, well into the mailbox.

"Erfg!" he muffled trying to pull himself out of the indentation he made in mailbox. His mouth was open and his upper lip made the indentation strangely like a chicken. (I drew it. Just take my word for it. It looks like a chicken head.)

"CHICKEN MAILBOX! Look Double dee! Eddy got a chicken mailbox!" Ed yelled joyfully and rushed to the mailbox with Double dee in toe.

"Ed, I don't think that…" Double dee attempted to interject.

"Oh, Ed loves chickens," Ed said hugging the mailbox with Eddy still inside swinging him around.

"I'mff noff a chiffen. Geroff!" muttered Eddy as loud as he could (some what unsuccessfully.) It wasn't the matter of the mailbox but Ed's crushing grip.

"Ed I do believe that is Eddy," Double dee said awkwardly patting Ed on the shoulder.

"Eddy? Eddy!" Ed said gleefully hugging and swinging him in the exact same way as before then he held him out at arms length.

"Did you get a new haircut?" he asked him still holding him. Eddy clenched his fists and his body language made him look very angry, but the fact that his head was a chicken head-shaped mailbox, it looked rather funny, in fact Double dee had to stifle a laugh.

"You think this is funny sock head!" Eddy yelled as loud as a person could yell with a mailbox on their face.

"How are we going to get this off Double dee?" Ed asked him dropping Eddy. He fell on the ground and the mailbox fell off, Eddy's head being circled by stars. No one seamed to have noticed.

"Eddy, I simply think it is a matter of using a slippery substance, a lubrication of sorts. Why I surmise that at the angle of Eddy's indentation in the said mailbox it would be easy to for Ed to slip him out. But just to keep a cautious mind, may I suggest a dab of dish washing detergent as an aid?" Double dee suggested.

Eddy crossed his arm and tapped his foot on the ground. Double dee stopped short.

"Huh…you got it off then … so how about Nazz's party, surly you received an invitation," Double dee stuttered.

"Are you kidding Double dee, if you and Ed were invited I was _bound _to be," Eddy bragged while opening the "mouth" of the mailbox.

"Yes, because Nazz couldn't possibly like me and Ed more then you, with your constant boasting and total disrespect for her friends," Double dee said each word sarcastic enough even Rolf (maybe not Ed as the only thing he hears Double dee say is "bla bla bla") could grasp the intended meaning.

"I got the invite! WAHOO!" Eddy celebrated jumping in the air and dancing around with total disregard of how he looked. Kevin road pass with the typical Kevin riding pass music playing in the background. He skidded to a stop in front of Eddy.

"What's wrong Dorky, have to go to the bathroom? Ha-ha," He mocked.

"Says you! I just got invited to Nazz's party. I have the invite right here," Eddy said looking very smug. Kevin was shocked.

"She invited you? Let me see that," he said disbelieving and he snatched the invitation from him and scrutinized it carefully. He eyed Eddy suspiciously.

"Did you dorks get one too?" he asked Ed and Double dee.

"Party at Nazz's house! Do think they will serve gravy?" Ed exclaimed stupidly.

"Ed and I were indeed invited, and I couldn't be more filled with joy that NAZZ invited me, Eddward Double dee to the celebration of her birth. I am so touched that she thinks me as that much of a friend," replied Double dee in a dreamy state, seriously freaking out Eddy and Kevin.

"Well, she probably invited you cause she felt sorry for you, DORK!" Kevin yelled as he sped away. Double dee was stopped cold.

"Sorry for me?" Double dee said disheartened, "Silly me, listening to Kevin's antic's," he said more relieved then quickly reread his invitation.

"Does this invitation look like it was written with incomplete sincerity!" he panicked shoving his invitation in Eddy's face.

"Its typed Double dee," Eddy stated.

"Right, okay. Good, I'm just glad I was invited. Why wouldn't she invite me?" he said gaining more confidence.

"Move aside sock head. I got to go get Nazz a present," Eddy pushed Double dee and went down the street.

"Party at Nazz's house!" yelled Ed swing his arms up in the air accidentally hitting Double dee and ran after Eddy. Double dee rubbed the spot where Ed had hit him and mumbled to himself that maybe it was the company he kept that drove Nazz away.

"Wait! Present? I completely forgot about a present!" Double dee exclaimed and ran after his friends.

This is it so far. Hope it's funny, as that was what I wanted. Be brutal (only if it deserves it.)


	2. The Party Begins

Thanks for the reviews; it makes me happy that people like it so far. I don't own Ed, Edd & Eddy but I seriously wish I did or at least meet the people who do their voices. (Go Matt Hill, Tony Sampson, and especially Samuel Vincent.)

"In the junkyard! That's where you expect to find Nazz's present! In a junkyard!" Double dee shouted disbelieving. The Ed was searching through trash and other discarded items in search for something that Eddy found "worthy" of Nazz.

"What? Chicks dig antiques. My brother told me so. That's how he got his fifth, seventh and twelfth girlfriends," Eddy argued. "You found anything yet, lumpy?" he shouted at Ed who was now waist deep it broken combs and empty toothpaste containers.

"Do you think she'll like this tooth brush?" Ed asked holding up his prize as an ant crawled in and out of it.

"No, keep looking. There has got to be a old brush or flashlight that needs batteries somewhere," Eddy called out again.

"Antique! This is trash, garbage! Nazz probably threw out what ever you are planning to give her. Do you understand Eddy, if you get something here then she won't like your present. Then again I suppose it's the thought that counts, but for crying out loud, Eddy, you haven't but much thought into it!" Double dee yelled in Eddy's ear, making sure every word was heard.

"You have a better idea sock head? I'm broke, I can't by her anything so I'll have to find it," Eddy snapped back.

"Why don't you knit her a-"

"Knit? Are you kidding me? I don't know how to knit, much less will I. It's so girly. Besides I can't make her anything, if Kevin found out I _made _her something, he's rub it in my face!" Eddy retorted, yelling at Double dee like he had said something truly outrageous.

"Oh and if Kevin found out you found her gift in the trash would be much better?" his friend scoffed.

"Is this good Eddy?" Ed asked holding up what looked like an old music box. It was pink and tattered but Eddy has happy anyway.

"That's great! Come down here lumpy and give it to me," Eddy said excited. Ed ran down the pile of trash holding the music box above his head.

"Why, that is an antique!" exclaimed the brainy boy in utter shock and disbelief.

"Told you I'd find something good," Eddy bragged.

"Ed found it," Double dee pointed out. "May I look at that please?" Ed silently handed Double dee the music box. Double dee took out his magnifying glass and studied it intensively.

"Why would anyone want to throw this out? A little scuffed and it could use a new gear, but it is really quite a work of art. Then I suppose one man's treasure is another man's trash, but I must say that you have hit the jackpot, Eddy" Double dee said after looking it over.

"Well, I'm glad it met your approval," Eddy said sarcastically, snatching it back. Double dee looked rather annoyed.

"Come on lumpy, lets go and wrap this thing up," Eddy said referring to the box.

"Doesn't Ed need to get a present for Nazz, as I can only assume that he was planning to get Nazz something here as well," Double dee stated.

"That's okay Double dee. I already got her a gift. Do you think that she'll like butter toast?" Ed asked. Both Eddy and Double dee looked at Ed strangely not comprehending how Ed could be that nieve. Would have thought they would have expected it by now.

"No, sorry Ed, I don't think Nazz would like butter toast as a birthday present," said Double dee patting Ed on the shoulder who looked deeply crestfallen.

"Can we get on with it!" Eddy shouted. "Let's got to my house."

Nothing much funny happen for the rest of the week. The Eds pulled several unsuccessful scams and one err…they made one quarter that week (which was lost down the drain thanks to Ed.) Then finally the much-anticipated party had arrived.

"Nice party Nazz," Kevin said after entering the back yard with his present.

He took a look around. There was a small table where some presents were piled. There was an oddly shaped one, two with very vibrant colored ones and one that was in a cardboard box tied with twine. There was also a table for snacks with chips and dip and a big bowl of punch. There were several fold-up type chairs on the edges of the yard for people to sit and chat. A large area was cleared for dancing where Jonny, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy where already on the floor. Some sort of mid 70's disco was playing from a boom box on one of the chairs. Rolf dancing somewhat overly done, he looked like he wasn't even dancing to the beat at all. Jimmy was encouraging Sarah to dance while dancing himself like he was a superstar. Sarah was a bit annoyed with Jimmy's slightly pompous way of dancing. Jonny was dancing with Plank and was actually rather good and appropriate to the time era of the music. If you asked him why he knew how to boogie he would say "Plank's, grandma taught me. Boy can she move her twigs for her age!"

"Thanks Kev'," replied Nazz after Kevin took a look around. "Do you mind if you DJ for us dude? I kind of don't have one. You can still hang out but you'll be the one to play the CD's," Nazz smiled weakly.

"Would I! Over course, Nazz!" Kevin said as though she had complimented him and ran to the boom box with a stack of Nazz's CD's next.

"Hey Kevin, ya' mind if you not change the music style for a while? Everyone seams to like this, if that's cool," Nazz cautioned.

"Whatever, you're the birthday girl," Kevin said smiling but he really wanted to play something more modern. He let the song finish and played another 70's song, though a bit more rocking then the last. Then the Eds arrived.

"Told you didn't need to wear that tie, Double dee," Eddy said triumphantly.

Everyone was dressed in their normal attire with the exception of Double dee would was wearing a blue tie. Double dee nervously removed it and shoved it in his pocket. The three of them carried their gifts to the table, careful not to let Ed's present touch any of the others as it was dripping. Ed had given Nazz gravy in a somewhat leaky Tupperware. Both Eddy and Double agreed that butter toast was a much better gift. Double dee had in fact knitted Nazz a yellowish green, dark orange and plum scarf, as they were the only colors that his mother hadn't yet knitted into a sweater for some relative or for himself. The colors clashed horribly, but the craftsmanship wasn't bad. Eddy made Double dee fix the music box and wrapped it with out adding a paint job, so it worked, but it still looked tattered. Ed went off to dance with Rolf as the two quickly drove everyone else of the dance floor (somewhat to Sarah's relief, but she still yelled at him any way.) Eddy spied the snack table and went over to it to have a snack. Double dee was about to sit on one of the chairs when he saw Nazz.

"So glad you and your friend's could come Double dee," Nazz said in her blissfully polite way.

"Nice um… party you err…have here. Um, yes," Double dee said dripping with sweat and with every muscle shaking and refused to keep still no matter how much Double dee's brain commanded them to.

"Thank you Double dee," Nazz replied completely oblivious to Double dee's state of nervousness.

"Right. Hope gift like you," he continued to stutter and went to sit down cursing in his head that he failed to use proper English and then cursed in his head for cursing in his head.

Kevin played a softer 80's hit (he wanted to work up to the time period of his preference and also he wanted Ed and Rolf to cool down a bit) and walked over to Nazz to ask her something that he had been meaning to for the last week.

"Um, Nazz? Why did you invite the Eds?" he asked like it was a stupid thing to do but tried not to let Nazz see that.

"Oh, I had to. My mom told me I had to invite everyone. But don't tell them. I was thinking of inviting them anyway, they aren't _that_ bad, you know. It's just that she made me invite _everyone_, you know," Nazz told Kevin. Kevin was slightly relieved by the fact that she was forced to invite them even if she was thinking to anyway. Kevin then thought of something bad, absolutely horrible and disturbing. The sudden realization struck his very heart with regret that he had to ask another question.

"Um, Nazz. Did your mom force you to invite the Kanker sisters?" Kevin asked in a very worried tone.

"I'm hoping that they don't come, or if they do then don't see the Ed's," Nazz said solemnly knowing that it was inevitable.

Hope you liked it. As you can see there is going to be a bit of a problem more then expected. Thanks again for the reviews!


	3. Introducing the Kankers

Hi readers again! Thanks for the reviews yet again! 71 hits. ) I don't own Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

I forgot something in the last chapter to mention about the description of Nazz's party. It was outside (as you already know) so there were plants. There were several bushes and small potted trees around the yard and the whole thing was on a lawn except a large board was placed in the center for dancing. That might help visually.

At the Kankers house twenty minutes before the party, they woke up, even though it was one in the afternoon. Well, Lee was already up and dressed, writing in her bright red diary that the other Kankers didn't know about it. They'd read it for sure if they knew about it. How is she supposed to be the boss of her sisters if they could black mail her with her secrets. She didn't have any _real_ secrets it was just that she wanted something to write her feelings in so she could be as bossy as she wanted during the day. Not that she was nice in her diary mind you.

"What's that, Lee?" asked Marie in her nasal voice. She had just appeared behind Lee in her PJs.

"What's it to ya?" Lee snapped back quickly concealing the small red book in her pocket.

"Oh, I just thought you had something there," she slyly said leaning over to try to see what was in Lee's back pocket as there was a bit of it sticking out.

"Then I think you need to get your eyes checked," Lee yelled unnecessarily loud and threw Marie across the room into a wall where she fell on the couch.

"What's going on? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" May shouted through the open door to their bedroom.

"Like that'll help," Marie chuckled upside down on the couch.

"May, go make us some breakfast, I'm starving," ordered Lee.

May looked very annoyed having to always make the _stupid_ breakfast. Why couldn't _they_ make their breakfast? She hated being bossed around by her _stupid_ sisters. She knew that she was going to eventually but she yelled some more to show that she wasn't weak or just for the heck of it.

"I don't wanna. I wanna sleep," she complained.

"Yah, Lee. She'd probably blow up our house," Marie said getting back on her feet and turned on the T.V.

"I would not!" May yelled stupidly.

"Fine then. Make our breakfast already!" Lee yelled again.

Then May went hurdling into the kitchen by her sister Lee into the cabinet underneath the sink. Reluctantly she put some breakfast burritos in the microwave and set it for three minutes and sat down on the couch with her sisters where they watched fish puppets swim.

"Nothings on, except this stupid Aqua channel," Marie complained as she flipped through the channel, as the rest was fuzz.

"Hey I was watching that!" May whined, grabbing the remote from her sister and flipped it back to the "Aqua Channel." Then lifted her foot up to try to stop her screaming blue hair sibling who had leapt towards her from clawing her way back to the remote. Then Marie and May got into one of those giant dust ball fights on the couch pushing the very aggravated Lee to the side of the couch and well past her short temper limit.

"You two knock it off!" Lee yelled much louder than she had that day so far causing the two squabbling sisters to stop in mid-combat. Then she grabbed the remote from the pair and changed the channel. After twenty minutes of quarreling and three micro waved breakfast burritos, the three siblings had finally settled down and lazily watched the television. After thinking of something to argue about for the last five minutes Lee spoke up.

"Hey, one of you get the mail. We haven't checked it in about a week," Lee ordered casually.

Her two sisters eyed each other gleefully for finally having a reason to bet back at Lee for throwing them that morning or afternoon, so they threw her off the couch and to the mailbox, well into the mailbox and no it did not make an intention of a chicken.

The nerve of her sisters! They shouldn't be allowed to throw her like that, please! Lee took her head out of it and decided to yell at them, once she actually got the mail. Lee opened up the mailbox and saw the invitation to Nazz's birthday party that was that day. Wasn't this a surprise, the Kanker sisters were invited to less neighborhood gatherings then the Eds. Lee didn't particularly like Nazz, why would she, it was obvious her sweet loud mouth husband had a thing for her. She would have much more preferred to crash the party then be invited. But if they were invited, the Eds were sure to be there. Whatever, she thought and went back to her trailer.

"Hey, girls. Want to go to a party with our husbands?" Lee asked while reading the invitation. She didn't ask many questions, but this time an order wasn't necessary. The answer was obvious. Her two sisters attention immediately snapped to Lee as wide grins spread across their faces.

"A party with the Eds!" May exclaimed jumping the couch and unintentionally knocking Marie to the floor.

"Heck yah Lee! Do you think they have a closet for "seven minutes in heaven"?" Marie said overjoyed and then thought about what sort of what Double dee might consider torturous things she could do to him. All her sisters giggled at her question.

"Where are we going?" May asked.

"That blonde girl is having a birthday party and she invited us and our husbands," Lee said with utter distaste. The others weren't so happy about that.

"That ugly girl is going to try to get up close and personal with my husband, isn't she," May whined in a worried tone. Marie and Lee looked at May blankly. The thought of Nazz wanting to be with Ed for some reason didn't seem very likely to them. Oh, but _their_ husbands, Nazz was sure to seduce _them_. The three of them had silently (well that's a first) agreed they would make sure Nazz wouldn't so much as even talk to their "husbands" and hanging with their "hunky" Ed boys wouldn't be a bad goal to try to reach either.

"We got to go, 'cause the party already started," Lee said.

"What? I have to put on makeup for my hunk," May complained.

"Get over it, like that'll make a difference," insulted Marie.

Either way the three went to their room to change into normal clothes, well May and Marie did. Since Lee was already dressed she spent her time yelling at her sisters to hurry it up, while her sisters yelled back. Eventually they were ready and went off to Nazz's party giggling fiendishly the whole time.

Back at the party Nazz had just told Kevin that the Kankers were coming to her party. Nazz had a feeling she should tell the Eds just to warn them, you know. She didn't hate them as much as Kevin did, or at all for that matter. She thought Ed was nice, Double dee was clever, and Eddy was funny. They had their bad sides but she felt a bit ashamed that she acted like she hated them with the rest of the cul-de-sac. She thought maybe she should be a bit nicer to them. She was about to walk over to Eddy at the snack table to warn him about the Kanker sisters when they showed up. Nazz swore under her breath.

Hope you like this one even though it is a good 200 words shorter! As I am good at content not spelling, grammar and such I got someone to check it over with a more watchful eye. But this part he didn't spell-check. Notise enything missspelled? Thanks again for the reviews, Double-Z, Littlespudder, and DpLoverFFW. I read and reviewed your stuff.


	4. The Plot Unfolds

The plot hasn't been totally revealed yet, just so you know, but there will be a bit more revealed in this chapter of mine. Thanks a lot for the reviews again and it's only been about two weeks, and 257 hits? Nice. Hope you enjoy. Sorry it'll take me longer to write because one, I think I'm losing my edge, two because it is school.

"Hello boys," a voice cackled evilly.

Everyone froze and the music skidded to a halt. They all turned their head to see the owner of the voice. There at the entrance to the party stood the Kanker sisters arms folded across their chests. Marie winked at everyone and a fiendish smile curled across her lips. Sarah and Jimmy backed into a corner.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ed yelled in utter panic and horror and ran around in circles around his dance partner Rolf (as mentioned in the 2nd chapter). Rolf looked at Ed strangely, like Ed had sprouted a turnip out of his right ear.

"What is wrong connected-eyebrow Ed boy? Do you have a turnip in your ear, for surely your screams of pain would have to have mean that," Rolf inquired, stopping Ed by grabbing the back of the collar of his jacket. Rolf curiously picked him up like Double dee would have picked up an oddly shaped leaf.

"RUN AWAY!" Ed yelled blowing Rolf away comically. Rolf then dropped Ed and fell with a circle of stars haloing his head. As if on cue May pounced on the screaming Ed boy. Meanwhile Eddy had dived under the snack table, hiding underneath the tablecloth shivering with fear.

"Hi lover boy," said the red haired Kanker sister that was already waiting for him. She was carefully applying a new layer of lipstick.

"AAAHHHH!" Eddy screamed from underneath the table and banged his head. He ran out with several lipstick marks covering his face. Lee stuck out her head puckering and making strange sucking noises.

Double dee sat curled up in his chair too paralyzed to move away from Marie Kanker that was looming over him. She was about to plant a large smooch on her "husband" when he was saved.

"Enough!" Nazz yelled causing everyone to stop what he or she was doing. Everyone but the Kankers was happy about this.

"Now this is my birthday party and I don't what it ruined!" Nazz shouted. "I invited the Kankers so they can stay, but dude, you have got to lay off the Eds," Nazz said starting to calm down. Ed, Edd, and Eddy each felt their heart pang from the fact that Nazz was standing up for them.

"Just the Eds?" Marie said seductively looking at Rolf, stars still orbiting his head.

"Everyone, dude. This is my B-day and I want everyone to have an awesome time, so lets party and not cause trouble cause that'll be so not cool," Nazz continued. Marie looked at Rolf and Double dee highly miffed.

"So what if we don't," argued Lee sneering. Eddy meanwhile was trying to break free from Lee's hug of doom, but Lee held strong.

"I have the power to ask you to leave as it is my birthday. Like, my mom put me in charge dudes. I am so the boss," Nazz told her. The Kankers were annoyed even more with that "ugly, blonde valley-girl". Lee finally let go of Eddy who fell and then ran back under the snack table. May also let go of her Ed and stomped off to the snack table where she shoved the entire bowl of chips in her mouth and chewed the chips and bowl with a glazed, bored look on her face. Kevin put in a swinging CD in the CD player. Jonny, Plank and Jimmy went back on the dance floor in a flash as the two people who where hogging the floor before were now not particularly in the mood. Rolf was now sitting down on one of the chairs dazed and Ed had joined Eddy under the snack table. Marie however saw a fun little loophole.

"Wanna dance Double dee?" Marie asked glaring at the petrified boy still in the chair as if daring him to say no. Double dee shook his head so fast it looked like it was vibrating. Marie's eyes narrowed.

"Are you waiting for Nazz to ask you or something!" she roared then she smiled. "Come on, sweet thing. It'll be fun." Marie then grabbed Double dee by the arm and dragged him on the dance floor.

Lee and May saw this and grabbed their boys from underneath the snack table and pulled them out in one swoop. Jimmy, Plank and Jonny were again forced off the dance floor grumbling. May swung Ed around her head and pulled him close. She reached to the grass with her mouth and grasped a random dandelion in her teeth and started to forcibly tango. Lee held Eddy close rocking back and forth moving continuously around the dance floor, though Eddy's feet weren't touching the ground. Eddy was leaning as far back as possible but was limply obedient. Could be worse. He could have not been at Nazz's party or he could have been dancing with Marie. Marie was swinging Double dee every which way, more like a lasso then any thing else. Her dancing required more room than Ed or Rolf. Double dee wasn't thinking how it could have been worse. Actually the only thing he was concentrating on was not throwing up. He had already turned a pale shade of green. Then in a mixed blessing Marie lost her grip on his arm and he went flying under the snack table.

"Ow," he moaned. He had hit his head on the wall that the snack table was next to. He rubbed his head and looked down and saw a little red book.

"What was a book doing on the ground under a snack table at Nazz's house?" asked Double dee to him self. "Strange it has no title, no author. I wonder if it's Nazz's." He started to casually flip through the pages then a sentence caught this eye. He dropped it as if it were contaminated when a hand that had obviously belonged to Marie reached underneath the snack table.

"Come out here and dance with me, cutie," Marie cackled her hand reaching ever closer to Double dee.

"No thank you, I think I'd like to stay under the snack table thank you," Double dee stuttered.

"If he wants to stay under the snack table, let him stay under the snack table," Double dee heard Nazz's voice say. "And I told you, if you make trouble I will kick you out. I don't think Ed or Eddy want to dance with you either."

Slowly Double dee went out from the tablecloth and saw Nazz in a whole new light.

"Just kick them out Nazz!" Sarah said. "They're ruining the whole party." Sarah had been playing with her dolls the whole time and eating cookies in the corner of the yard. She wasn't really affected whether or not the Kankers stayed or left. Nazz knew she couldn't. Her mom would ground her if she found out she kicked people out of her birthday party. Yes, her mother would ground her kid on her birthday. This whole thing was just a bluff.

"Nazz, I think we will be fine," Double dee said nervously looking at his feet.

"Are you crazy Double dee!" Eddy yelled from the entanglement of Lee's arms.

"I'm not in my happy place, guys!" Ed shouted. Nazz looked at the boys concerned.

"You sure?" Nazz asked, secretly she couldn't be happier.

"I need to talk to Ed and Eddy if you don't mind. Privately," Double dee continued to speak to his shoes.

"Sure," Nazz smiled brightly thinking she completely understood. "My bathroom just down the hall, be sure to come back. There is a lock on that door to protect you from Lee, May or Marie."

Double dee nodded and the two other Ed boys were reluctantly set free. Lee, Marie, and May were not having the good time they were hoping for. The same person they wanted to make miserable was bossing them around and they were banned from doing practically anything with their "husbands". If they chose out right disobedience then they would get kicked out.

The three boys had made it to Nazz's bathroom and Double dee locked the door behind.

"So what's the big idea, Double dee!" Eddy yelled. "You want us to be put in the same room as the Kankers!" Double dee started to tremble. He was acting as if Nazz was in the room with them. He stuttered and no audible words came out because of the new information he now possessed. He gulped and slowly returned to his normal self.

"Gentlemen, I have found a book that might interest you. I have read only two sentences myself and I don't intend for any of us to read anymore. You see, my fine fellows, I had stumbled on a book under the snack table that said 'I saw that Ed boy today again. He is so ...'" Double dee took a second to bring himself to what he was about to say.

"…_hot._"

There was silence for a few seconds. Both Eddy and Ed were very confused.

"Am I on fire?" Ed asked tilting his head. Double dee slapped his head. Eddy looked at both of them still very confused.

"Don't you realize what this is!" Double dee shouted. Eddy was more confused then ever. Ed was on fire, what?

"He is on fire?" Eddy asked gesturing to Ed. Double dee couldn't believe how thick they were. Or maybe he was just too smart. He spelled it out for them.

"_We _are the Ed boys! Someone wrote in a journal that one of us is … attractive. And whose diary do you think it is?" Double dee asked hoping that Ed and Eddy had a stand of reason in them.

"It's probably Nazz saying how hot I am," Eddy mused himself.

"That's RIGHT!" Double dee exclaimed pleased he got the point across.

"_WHAT_!" Eddy shouted in total shock. He was just being his normal egotistical self, not seriously believing what he had said himself. "Are you saying that you have proof that Nazz likes me!"

"Well, this is her house, I'd expect that the said diary found in her backyard would be hers. And not necessarily you my friend, but any of the three of us as she failed to specify which one of us she has affections for," the brainy boy stated.

"Soooo… I'm not on fire?" Ed asked. Double dee could not believe it. Ed _still _didn't get it. Then again it was Ed.

"Well, I'm going out there and asking her who she likes, though I think the answer is obvious," Eddy smiled starting to walk out the door.

"NO! The Mistresses of Make-Out will eat you alive!" Ed shouted very panicked and tackled Eddy to the ground.

"Oh, right the Kankers," Eddy said much annoyed. "Well, we will just have to kick them out."

"But we can't do that Eddy," Double dee argued.

"Why on earth not!" Eddy shouted struggling to get away from the protective grip of the lump.

"Because it is simply part of the plot."

"What are you taking about!"

"The writer wants the three of us to try to find out who Nazz likes while dodging the Kankers sisters."

"If you know that, then why don't you just tell us who Nazz likes!"

"Because it is not part of the plot for me to know that."

"Well, then the writer is stupid," Eddy huffed. Both Ed and Double dee stared in shock and silence.

"You insulted the writer," Double dee said in disbelief.

"You waked the wrath of Evil Tim! Hit the decks! Raise the anchor! Stop the demon chocolate mouse men from Venus reach the Earth's caramel core!" Ed shouted shaking Eddy until stars floated around him.

"So! Evil Tim doesn't exist and the writer is STUPID!" Eddy shouted defiantly. Ed immediately dropped him in fear for his own safety. Suddenly a lightning bolt hit Eddy on the head and he went BBBBBBZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT. Then it stopped and he sat there looking fried.

"Ow my head," Eddy grumbled rubbing the spot where the lightning struck.

"Strange that lightning would strike you as we are indoors and there isn't even a cloud in the sky outside. I would have thought the writer would have used a more logical way of revenge," Double dee wondered aloud.

"It's the demon chocolate mouse men from Venus!" Ed shouted.

"It's the writer!" Double dee insisted.

"_IT'S ROLF'S PHONE_!" Eddy screamed in horror.

"Enough with the phone, Eddy! It is the writer and I really do think we should return to the party and say that the Kankers can stay!" Double dee ordered.

"No way! They are leaving!" Eddy yelled. A second lightning bolt came from nowhere and struck Eddy on the head again. Eddy's head spun around a few times and then he collapsed.

"So who thinks the Kankers should stay?" Eddy said weakly from the floor.

"Party at Nazz's house!" Ed exclaimed.

That is my fourth chapter and longest one to boot. This is where my personal editor takes over. Let him write his notes here. Dang, he is too busy so I guess this is the unedited version.


	5. Double Dee's Plan

Here's the deal. I don't know what to do next. The plot of the story came to me with a few details, but how the Eds would try to find out which one of them Nazz likes I have two. I'll do one for this two weeks (I'm trying to have a two week deadline), but I need some ideas from you guys, please? So on with this biweekly show! Oh! I don't own Ed, Edd and Eddy, I don't think I said that in the last chapter. Oh, well. One last thing. Thanks for the reviews again, and curse you Zach I mean Mr. ZAP, revealing my secret identity in that review.

The Eds walked back out of the bathroom and gazed upon the scene they had last left. About half the kids were having fun. Nazz, Jimmy, Rolf, Plank and Jonny were all dancing having a good time. Rolf had been conscious for a while now and now changed partners from Ed to Johnny and Plank (Plank didn't actually dance, he sort of swung around in Johnny's grasp.) The Kankers weren't that happy. They were gulping down punch like drunken sailors. Kevin was annoyed that we hasn't dancing with Nazz, like Jimmy was, but obviously just as friends.

"Like Nazz thinks of you," a voice said in his head. "Shut up." He whispered back.

"She just made you DJ so you wouldn't be able to dance with her," the voice continued to taunt, "Shut up!" he yelled in his head.

Sarah was annoyed that Jimmy was dancing and she didn't want to. She just played with her dolls very tempted to rip the heads off Jimmy's fluffy bunny, Mr. Yum-yum the second. This is when the Eds returned.

"Quick gentlemen, act natural. Make sure you tell no one or even suggest the fact that you know that Nazz might like you," Double dee whispered to his friends. Too late. Eddy was standing on one of the fold-up chairs waving his arms to get everyone's attention.

"Good afternoon folks, all you cool cats, and Kevin, havn' fun?" Eddy shouted as if he was a big rock star about to play some awesome song.

"Any way I got a big secret that I want to announce! A little birdie told me that Na-"

He was cut off when his fellow Eds folded up the chair that he was standing on and he got clamped inside. Luckily, not one kid was paying attention to Eddy.

"We have to find this out subtly, Eddy. How would you feel if Kevin shouted that you liked Nazz to the heavens, even if she liked you? I can not stress this enough, this has to be subtle," Double dee stressed upon the part of Eddy's head sticking out of the fold-up chair.

"Fine, we'll do it your way. Then we can do it my way. Now would you be so kind to GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Eddy roared as the chair hopped around in Ed's hands.

"Then can we do it my way?" Ed asked grinning.

"No!" was his best friends immediate response.

"So what do you want to do, mister-I-know-the-best-way-to-know-which-one-of us-Nazz-likes?" Eddy snapped.

"I have an idea, but I must go back to my house to get something. It'll take five minutes. Do you think Nazz would notice my temporary absence?" he replied.

"No, just go on, we'll wait for you."

"Oh, are you going to go to the plant of the dreaded chicken catcher and escape with just your life from the evil child of the park bench?"

"Park bench? That the best you can come up with?" Eddy grunted. "Hey, were did Sock-head go?" Double dee had apparently left.

"Oh I know Eddy! I know!"

"What is it Ed? Did he go to the planet of bacon men to get the marrow sucked from his big head, or did he travel back in time to kill the evil Gurglpax, or did he go to eat some butter toast!"

"Erm…no? He just went to his house to get what he said he was going to get. Eddy, are you feeling okay? Besides you can't kill the Gurglpax in the day. Duh, Eddy," Ed then did his typical Ed laugh.

"But Ed, if you go back in time to fight the Gurglpax, then wouldn't it not matter what time of day you enter the time stream but what time you came out?" Double dee stated in matter-a-fact tone seemingly out of now where.

"What took you so long? What did ya' get?" Eddy eyed him somewhat eagerly. Double dee rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a small bottle.

"Truth serum! I had concocted it a month ago but haven't found a really important use until now. It makes who ever drinks it tell the truth, and is very highly suggestible. We can lace this in some punch and give it to Nazz and take her away from the crowd so she won't be embarrassed when we ask her which of us she has fallen for," Double dee said quite proud of himself.

"So your plan is to drug Nazz into telling us that I am the one she has the hots for. I must be rubbing off on you, Double dee," Eddy smirked.

"What! Drug? Oh my, that's illegal! I have to revise my plan immediately. I can't believe I thought of such a horrible plan, much less actually considered it!" he panicked and spaz that he was about to do something incriminating, not to mention intoxicate Nazz in to a suggestive state. While he continued to shock himself at his own inability to see what he was doing he didn't realize that Eddy had already taken the truth serum and put it in a cup of punch and walked over to the dancing Nazz.

"Punch?" Eddy offered. "You look absolutely barched." He smiled suggestively.

"It's parched, Eddy," Double dee said snapping back to the world around him. Then he realized want Eddy was doing.

"Why thank you Eddy, but I'm not thirsty," she said smiling, but then she glanced at Jimmy who was panting with all the dancing he was doing.

"You okay little dude? Here, Eddy brought you some punch," Nazz said offering the cup to Jimmy who took it gladly and chugged it as daintily as one can chug.

"Jimmy, no!" all three Eds cried. Ed even jumped on Jimmy to make him stop drinking.

"Good gracious, Jimmy. Are you alright?" Double dee asked concerned.

"No. I have been just tackled to the ground by Ed and I got my pants that I got two weeks ago dirty with grass stains. I now will have to labor to get them out. Also the punch wasn't that well as I despise the flavor cherry. My butt slightly itches but I can't tell anyone because that would be inappropriate, my hair has been put out of place, I hate my retainer, I caught my parents arguing again, I don't have many friends at school except for Sarah, and she's a bit bossy. I want to keep dancing but my weak and fragile frame prevents me from attempting more then a few hours. No, I am not alright," Jimmy said almost if rehearsed in is high-pitched voice.

Every kid in the cul-de-sac stared at Jimmy. He looked back as if he hadn't noticed the long ramblings he had just stated.

"You don't like the punch?" Nazz asked trying to break the awkward silence, not caring the much whether or not if he really did.

"It is cherry flavored, and not only that a little too tangy and sweet. It tastes as if you put too much sugar in it and –

"Okay we get it Jimmy. Put a sock in it why don't ya'," Eddy interrupted not wanting Jimmy to go on another tangent. Jimmy shook his head.

"Where am I?" Jimmy asked while the Eds slinked away from the crowd. The crowd started to lose their interest and either went back to dancing or being bored or being a board.

"Well that was just stupid Double dee! It completely didn't work," Eddy said highly annoyed at the failure.

"Well the concoction worked fine, with a few bugs to work out. I didn't expect that I would really be able to make a working drug seeing how this is a kids show, but still I'm glad it wasn't tested on Nazz. Oh my, I haven't even given it my minimum three tests. I'm becoming careless recently," Double dee rambled, the other Eds ignoring mostly what he was saying.

"That drink had bugs in it? That would be a good drink for Sheldon," Ed said almost thoughtfully, not that what he was saying was smart.

"Ed, how could that fish carcass even drink?" Double dee asked rhetorically.

"Shut up, any way it's my turn to think of a plan," Eddy said already beginning to scheme.

Hope this one compares to the others. I personally don't like it as much, but I'm not you guys. I'm sending it to my personal editor. Remember, I kind of need ideas, considering I don't think of anything in the next two weeks. Okay, my editor has no Internet, or it's broken, or something.


	6. Eddy's Plan

Behold the next chapter! I only got two more reviews (Zach and me don't count.) Shame. Yes I am using the only idea that was given to me by a reviewer, but for two reasons. One is that I had thought of it before I got the review and after I posted chapter 5. Two, because the reviewer told me too. I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy (rub it in, why don't you.)

The Eds were once again inside Nazz's house, but this time she didn't know. Ed was wandering around, looking at random objects and every now and then raided the refrigerator. Eddy was sneaking up to Nazz's room hoping to find some clue to whether or not it was he who she thought was attractive. Last but not least, Double dee was hanging on Eddy's shirt with one hand and the doorknob that led to the party. Needless to say, Double dee was getting really stretched out. His face contorted into obvious pain.

"Geeze, Double dee. Lay off the threads," Eddy grunted.

"Eddy, I must persist. This is a matter of looking through someone's private things. If Nazz found out, then she might not like the one of us that she does!" Double dee attempted to reason with the boy whose complete attention was on trying to continue up the stairs and to remove Double dee from his shirt.

"Double dee, get off!" Eddy strained to remove the hand that refused to loosen. Double dee was not losing his grip on Eddy's shirt, but the doorknob was another story.

"Hey, Eddy! Look what I found! Pretty cool huh?" Ed said running up to the straining Eddy holding a fork.

"I bet I could eat gravy with this," Ed said as he studied it intensively (more or less.)

Double dee could no longer stand it, with his hand sweating relentlessly, his hand slipped from the doorknob, sending him like a sling shot into Eddy and Ed and therefore knocking not only Eddy and Ed, but himself as well into Nazz's room. Not only into Nazz's room, but also into her dresser. Ow. At least it wasn't the wall.

"We're in Nazz's room," Double dee gasped in awe that they were in the bedroom of someone they admired so much.

It had blue wallpaper and the walls were littered with posters of mostly male actors and boy-bands, but there were also some female athletes. It had a purple bed in the corner and the dresser they had smashed into was next to a window. There was a bedside table and that had a lamp and a small television. A bookcase sat bolted to the wall near her bed, filed with books and magazines.

"T.V.!" Ed yelled (not a very good thing to do when one is sneaking around) and leapt in front of it, switching it on and changed to the sci-fi channel.

"Ed! Help me find something that proves Nazz likes me!" Eddy bellowed at the boy in a trance by the television's glare.

"I never knew Nazz was so literate. Look at these novels. Lord of the Flies, The Three Musketeers, _1984_! Even I haven't read that book yet, granted mother doesn't let me read some of these great works of literature. I haven't got the slightest idea why," Double dee said thumbing through the books. He picked up 1984 and flipped through a few pages. His eyes grew large and promptly put it back on the shelf. He had read a swear world. (Ah, the innocence. Surprisingly he got through Lord of the Flies.) Eddy would like that book if he could get over the fact it was over a hundred pages. He is so illiterate.

"Double dee, help me find something," Eddy growled threateningly.

"Eddy, I doubt that Nazz has any evidence of which of us she shows affection for here. If I was a girl, had a diary, liked someone and wanted it kept secret, I wouldn't write their name all over my notebooks or doodle them or have pictures hid under the pillow of that person. It would be more chances to find out the secret. Why it is simply illogical," Double dee reasoned. So many girls realize the irony in this statement.

"Are you a girl, Double dee?" Ed asked face actually parting from the screen. Double dee gave him a questioning look, but then continued.

"I do believe we should leave, Nazz invited us to her house and here we are ransacking here room," Double dee protested.

"Maybe there is something in here. Ed's right, you ain't a girl. Whoa. Ed's right," Eddy smiled throwing all the closes in her dresser everywhere.

"Hurray! Commercial!" Ed shouted and pressed his face to the screen.

"Ed, you'll hurt your eyes," Double dee warned wagging his finger.

"Big deal. Here, help me go through Nazz's stuff," Eddy shouted now looking through her backpack, whose contents were now littering the floor.

"Eddy! Do you realize the mess your making! This is unsanitary and immoral!" Double dee shouted quickly picking up all the clothes and papers, trying with all his might to put them in the designated places with Eddy continuously making the floor messy again.

"Look at me! I'm a pretty girl," Eddy said throwing on one of Nazz's dresses from the pile on the floor, noticing one with many pink frills. The Eddy and Ed rolled with laughter. He wasn't that pretty. Double dee took this moment of Eddy's distraction to kick his cleaning into over drive.

"Ed-boys!"

All three boys turned around and saw Rolf in the doorway to Nazz's room. They froze.

"Oh my."

"This ain't good."

"Gravy!"

"Go-go Nazz girl sent my to fetch the disappearing Ed-boys because she was worried about them. Then here Rolf finds the Ed-boys in the Nazz girl's private room! Rolf is tempted to squash you like a pig squishes a cucumber!" Rolf bellowed at the three adolescent boys.

"Rolf, it's not what it looks like. Please don't tell Nazz! I will be eternally in your debt. For the love all that is reasonable don't tell Nazz!" Double dee went on his knees and begged the young farmer.

Ed was dancing around like he needed to go to the bathroom with a worried look on his face. He understood that Nazz wouldn't like him any more if she found out that he was in her room. Why she wouldn't like him, he didn't know. Eddy was seriously debating whether or not he should bribe Rolf with a quarter. All those who watch the series know that it takes a lot to do this.

"Rolf will not tell Nazz girl, but Ed-boys must agree to Rolf's commands," Rolf sneered through an evil grin. This wasn't good, the boys thought.

"First, no more swindling," Rolf ordered. Eddy was left speechless, well not really.

"Are you kidding me? No more scams! How are we supposed to buy jawbreakers?" Eddy roared at the foreign boy who refused to be persuaded.

"Eddy, if we made this deal with Rolf, then we would still be able to make truthful endeavors. Why an honest living might be morally gratifying," Double dee proposed.

"But then we won't make money!"

"Jawbreaker good for Ed!" Ed begged Rolf.

"Rolf wishes to stop your swindling. Will you not honor Rolf's wishes? Then the Nazz girl will know of your many disrespects on her household. The stumpy Ed-boy is wearing Nazz's traditional cloth of maturity. This will not go unforgived by the blonde one," Rolf argued.

"You're wearing a dress," Ed said then laughed at Eddy who growled.

"One week," Eddy tried to strike a deal.

"And ten chicken tails, but Rolf does not have time for talk of the economy. We must discuss how long should you should remain purged of the sins of deception," Rolf continued.

"Seven days, Rolf," Double dee clarified.

"Rolf agrees with the proposal. No swindling for seven Earth turns. A celebration I say! Back to the party of the Nazz girl!" Rolf ran back downstairs with Ed and Double dee following. Eddy quickly joined the group after removing the dress.

Back at the party, Jimmy was no longer the center of attention (much to his dismay) and was trying (with all his frail body could handle) to dance his way into the center of attention. He was not very successful, but Rolf noticed his persistence.

"Cry baby-Jimmy has much to learn of the ceremonial dance of the radish," Rolf said rushing over to Jimmy. Rolf started to teach Jimmy a bunch of odd dance movements that made Jimmy very keen to stop dancing and go play with Sarah.

"Since Eddy's plan didn't work can we use my plan! Can we please, PLEASE!" Ed begged Eddy shaking him violently. Eddy's head was being orbited by stars, which he immediately shook off.

"Well, we have nothing to lose," Eddy said rather defeated.

That's chapter 6, hopefully now I'll get some more reviews, but then again I'm happy I'm at least one of those writers who don't wait months for a single review. Man it's hard to write for Rolf! He has a complex yet simple vocabulary, not to mention his random things about his homeland are never completely random. Ed is like that too. Either way, thanks for the few reviews I did get. I'm already writing chapter 7. I have got to be more grateful.


	7. Ed's Plan and the End

Here is chapter 7. I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy. This story continues immediately after chapter 6 because I went a little too far and cut it off. Also I am so sorry I took this long. I got distracted.

"Well, what is your idea, Ed?" Double dee asked politely.

"I say we invite the evil space mutant from the planet Zortex to scan for the brain vibra- vibro- vibre-," Ed stuttered, trying to remember the exact phrase from the comic he had read the other day about mind control.

"Vibrations, Ed?" Eddy scowled.

"Ya! Then if they form little doughnut shaped rings around a tree going "Fa-de-la" and shoot sprinkles at it until the tree confesses that it was the one who resurrected the undead mutant zombie!" Ed said quite pleased with his idea.

"Aren't all zombies undead?" Double dee commented.

"Not if their mutant, Double dee," Ed argued.

"How are we supposed to figure out who Nazz likes if we do that? How are we even supposed to do that?" Eddy snapped.

"You guys don't know how find out if Nazz likes us? Okay. Why don't we ask her?" Ed asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. It was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ed, that is so simple it just might—

"That's stupid! Where's the pizzazz or the sport?" Eddy roared. "Well, I say we go back under that snack table and read more of that book. We've read Sarah's before, what is so wrong about doing it this time?" Double dee cleared his throat.

"First of all I was entirely against reading Sarah's diary –

"_Sure you would_. Sarah and Double dee in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N –

"As I was saying. Why don't we write Nazz a note?" Double dee suggested.

"This is _my_ plan, Double dee, and I won't have you taking away my ideas," Eddy persisted.

"No it's not. Tis my turn!" Ed argued.

"I'm merely suggesting that –

"I will do what ever the (insert random, loud, obnoxious animal noises and a few beeps in there for good measure) I want!"

"Eddy!" Double dee, Ed and the author said flabbergasted. Then another bolt came from the sky and zapped Eddy. Then Eddy got really big-eyed to the point were he is just too darn adorable, so then the author took pity and zapped this guy entitled the editor off in some other dimension because **_SHE CAN! _**

"As I was saying," Double dee continued as if it was just another interruption he has to deal with. He's wrong; it was a really cool interruption. "I am merely suggesting that we put a note in the diary asking Nazz that we will meet her in a less populated area. We then meet her there and we, and by we I mean Ed because I doubt neither Eddy nor I will be able to, ask Nazz who it is. It really is fundamentally Ed's plan of simply asking her."

"Okay Double dee," Ed smiled and attempted to dive under the snack table, but belly-flopped a foot away. The vibrations shook the table and the bowl of punch fell on him.

"What are you doing dude?" Nazz asked Ed.

"We're going to find out which one of us you like?" Ed answered

"Ed, NO!" Eddy said leaping on his dim-witted friend.

"He's talking nonsense. His eyebrow weighs down his head you see. He really doesn't know what he's saying," Eddy laughed nervously.

"Excuse me? Which one of you I like? Do you mean, crush?" Nazz inquired. All three boys started to sweat uncontrollably. Everyone was staring at them.

"Nazz, you like one of those dorks?" Kevin asked, shocked.

"You like my Eddy don't you! You think he's a hunk," Lee accused shacking a finger at Nazz. Nazz looked at the loaming Kankers in fear.

"Or my Double dee cutie pie. I knew you were making googly eyes at my husband," Marie snarled knocking Lee away to get into Nazz's face.

"No way, she likes my hubba bubba," May chuckled, finally getting an excuse to torment Nazz, knocking both sisters away.

"No I don't! I don't like them. I don't think any of them are attractive or charming in anyway," Nazz managed to say as the sisters creeped menacingly at her. Just give them what they want. She no longer was the strong willed person she was this morning. This was not a matter of defending the Eds like earlier but more herself, and about a subject she was uncomfortable with. She was starting to panic a little. The other kids looked at her helplessly. "Uh… uh… as a matter of fact I think their down right ugly."

"Hey!" Eddy barked.

"Eh?" Double dee whimpered like was about to cry.

"Hey!" the Kankers snapped, offended.

"Hay is for horses," Ed said blissfully.

"Hay is also good food for cows," Rolf commented to Ed.

"You think our husbands are ugly!" the crabby Lee shouted.

"Isn't that what you want?" Nazz asked.

"How dare you insult them!" Marie shrieked

"Their not that bad. They are totally awesome then," Nazz said hastily.

"Hey!" Eddy said grin over exceeding his ear.

"Eh?" Double dee perked up.

"Hey!" the Kankers snapped yet again.

"Hay is for cows." Ed blissfully said once again.

"And are good in soup," Rolf announced.

"So you do like our hubbies," May snarled.

"What do you what from me! I don't have a crush on any of them," Nazz pleaded. She eyed around the party to find a way out of her predicament. Nazz glanced back at the Eds as if begging for back up.

"Nazz, you making eyes at my husband?" Lee threatened, seeing Nazz look in Eddy's general direction.

"Oh my gosh! You're so unreasonable. I was just looking at the snack table. We're out of chips since your sister kinda' devoured the bowl," Nazz replied.

"She wasn't looking at you husband, Lee! Yah, right. You were looking at my cutie pie, weren't you?" Marie argued. Nazz was starting to sweat.

"No, I was just going to going to get more chips," Nazz said nervously then ran back inside the to get so chips, but Lee stopped her.

"Admit it, you like my Eddy don't you? Lee said, grinning evilly.

"Arg! Chips!" she exclaimed and ran into the house. The Kanker sisters smiled at the Eds. Their precious angle had left the back yard.

"Eep. Snack table, snack table, snack table!" Double dee squeaked and panted running under the snack table, vigorously trying to but their plan into action.

He grasped the diary still under the table and thumbed to the end, to panicked to read anything. He whipped out a pen in his pocket and a paper from under his hat and scribbled as quickly as possible… "We have proof of your feelings, Nazz, meet us by the lane tomorrow at three. Your feelings are returned." (Of course Double dee couldn't write a short note.)

At that moment a hand with black fingernail polish groped for Double dee's leg. It met its target. Dropping the diary, Double dee scrambled for dear life (not like his _life_ was in danger), but with no avail. He was dragged out and stared into the face of Marie.

"Hello handsome," she smirked.

"Come here," Eddy yelled running over to Double dee, grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the devilish girl's grasp. With Ed in toe they tried to leap over the fence out of Nazz's backyard. Or rather, Eddy used Double dee as a stool (whether Double dee liked it or not) and fell on his face on the other side, Ed crashed right through the fence, and Double dee ran through the Ed shaped whole, screaming all the way.

"Let them go. We can have fun with out them," Lee grinned evilly at the remaining party guests. Everyone fled. So much for Nazz's party. After trashing Nazz's backyard, they decided to go home as well.

"Well that was fun," Marie cackled. Her sisters agreed. May laughed like a dog and ran ahead while Lee put her hands in her pockets and strutted forward. Horror struck her face.

"You girls go on, I gotta use the lady's room," Lee lied, running back in the direction of Nazz's party. Her sisters were too stupid to notice anything suspicious.

It was the next day at three and the Eds have been waiting in the lane for half an hour. An eye looked through the hole in the fence they were leaning on.

"Ah!" Eddy screeched, then caught his breath, knowing who it was.

"Nazz?" he asked. A finger stuck through the hole and nodded.

"It's not Nazz! It's a mutant space frog from the island of tofu and jam!" Ed yelled and hid behind Eddy (not much of a purpose considering their size relations.)

"Nazz, we are sorry for our disruptions at your party. We accidentally read a sentence in your diary that said you liked one of us, but to tell you the truth, we don't really know who it is," Double dee confessed.

There was a pause.

"Who is it?" Eddy yelled impatiently, waiting to find out if he could not only maybe go on a _real_ date with the girl of his dreams, but also rub it in his friend's and Kevin's faces. The finger in the hole pointed at …

Eddy.

All three boys were dumb founded. Double dee could not believe it wasn't him and it was a selfish egotistical person like Eddy, Eddy was shocked because his fantasies were coming some what true, only he wasn't rich and eating a three jawbreakers at once and Nazz was in a bikini and not behind a fence. Ed was dumbfounded because, well he always is.

Somewhat uncharacteristically, Eddy laid his lips on her finger, like a romantic, loving gentleman. Normally he would have started sweating and shaking. The finger withdrew and a pair of lips was placed at the opening. Eddy smirked at his comrades and slowly placed his lips on the ones in the fence hole, closing his eyes. Fireworks exploded, he felt like he was swirling, it was unlike any kiss Lee Kanker had every given him. Little did he know…

His friends watched as the boards break apart, with amazing strength of the girl on the other side. Planks went fling so the girl was able to wrap her arms around Eddy. Double dee and Ed watched in horror as the infamous Lee Kanker being passionately kissed by the unsuspecting Eddy.

"It was Lee's diary all along," Double dee gasped. All the fuss making the truth serum, raiding and wrecking Nazz's room, embarrassing her in front of everyone when she really did like none of them and causing her all that Kanker trouble, and it had been Lee Kanker all the time. Ed snapped out before Double dee.

"Eddy must be freed from the evil witch of the trailers!" Ed yelled and grabbed Eddy, running off.

"Why the heck you do tha-" Eddy started to fume as he was dragged away, but then he saw the girl he had been kissing.

"EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Eddy wailed.

"Fine, you had your fun Lee now lets kiss them!" Marie cackled leaping from behind the remains of the fence with May. The three siblings chased after the poor boys in yet another pursuit that generally did not end up well for the Eds.

The night before, Nazz reflected over her birthday. She had gotten grounded for not kicking out the Kankers, since they wrecked the backyard. Sometimes she really didn't like her mom. What she couldn't get off her mind was what the Eds were saying that she liked one of them.

How did they know?

Yes this is the last chapter. I don't see how I can make a sequel, nor would this disserve one, as it is a short, not exciting one but just an attempt at humor. Thanks for all reviewers that have or are to come.


End file.
